1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the routing of calls in a communications network. In particular, this invention is directed to the updating of a subscriber's current telephone number in response to a revertive call being placed by a subscriber from a particular location.
2. Description of Related Art
Communications systems exist in which a first party may attempt to contact a system subscriber at several locations. If the subscriber cannot be reached, the system may then send a page to the subscriber's pager and wait for the subscriber to place a revertive call into the system. The system may then bridge the first party's call to the subscriber.
However, if a subscriber is consistently at different locations which may be unpredictable, the subscriber will have to constantly make revertive calls in response to pages relayed by the system instead of having the calls directly routed. Thus, there is currently no convenient method for a subscriber to update his or her location, so that repetitive revertive calls from the same location may be avoided.